


Where Memories Live

by idrilhadhafang



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Bechdel Test Pass, Death of Paige Tico, Female Friendship, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Hopeful Ending, Mentioned Paige Tico, Other, Pre-Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker, Sister-Sister Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2019-12-13
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:54:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21775570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/pseuds/idrilhadhafang
Summary: Rey and Rose talk about Paige.
Relationships: Paige Tico & Rose Tico, Rey & Rose Tico
Kudos: 7
Collections: Genprompt Bingo Round 17





	Where Memories Live

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Siblings
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing. 
> 
> Author’s Notes: In addition to writing stuff for John Boyega, I’m going to write stuff for all the Sequel Trilogy actors who got harassed thanks to asshole fans.

“You never told me about your pendant.”  
  
That was what Rey said, one day, on an anniversary of Paige’s death. One year since her sister had sacrificed herself, one year since Poe had had to break the news that Paige hadn’t come back, one year since Paige had been all but immolated in space. It hurt. Rey didn’t mean any harm by it, Rose knew; she’d started to warm up to Rey (after their stupid initial animosity regarding who Finn chose, like somehow they were in kriffing high school), but it still hurt.  
  
“Oh, Ri’ia.” Rey’s eyes widened in that moment. “Did I say something wrong?”  
  
Rose shook her head. “You didn’t.” Rey had her faults, of course, but Rose doubted that she would ever say anything meant to hurt Rose. “It’s just...occasionally difficult. This pendant’s all I got left of Paige. Her body was never recovered. Then again, I doubt there was anything that could have been recovered. It was...basically bombs away.” Her voice cracked, remembering hearing the news from Poe that Paige hadn’t made it. The way he couldn’t look at her, like he blamed himself somehow. Then again, Paige had known what the costs were. She had known. She had volunteered. As much as Rose respected General Organa, she couldn’t agree with her assessment that Paige was just a dead hero. Just cannonfodder. Paige was more than that. Paige was bright and amazing and deserved more, really...  
  
Hesitantly, Rey reached out to touch her shoulder. Rose nodded; she could be comforted, just by that touch.  
  
“What does the pendant mean?” Rey said.  
  
“It’s luck,” Rose said. “I know Jedi don’t believe in luck, but Paige kept it close on her. She got one for me too; she said that it would keep me safe no matter what happened.” She smiled faintly. “It’s like she’s with me. Even if I can’t see her.”  
  
Rey swallowed. It was clear that she was about to cry. Then she said, “You really loved her, didn’t you?”  
  
“I did.” Rose said. “I don’t know if the stories told about the afterlife back home are real — ”  
  
“Well, either way, we go on,” Rey said. “And...if the Force doesn’t solely belong to the Jedi, Paige may go on. She may be watching you. Protecting you. Even if you can’t see her.”  
  
Rey paused. She seemed to be thinking about what she said.  
  
“Maybe,” Rose said. “I hope so. But still, even if she’s not in the Force, I’ve got my pendant. I’ve got her memories. And no one can take those. They’re here,” she tapped her temple, “And here.” She tapped her heart.  
  
“Yeah,” Rey said. “I like either option.” A beat. “She must have been remarkable. She took down a Dreadnaught. And she was an older sister to someone like you. Someone also remarkable.”  
  
Rose could hope. She wasn’t Paige. She could still hope she’d continue to leave an impressive legacy of her own.  
  
“You know, you’re remarkable too,” Rose said. “I...well, it’s really embarrassing that I got jealous of you. I just...” She couldn’t help but laugh. “If I met up with myself a year ago, I’d tase her.”  
  
Rey’s lips twitched a bit, but she looked sad. “Don’t say that. You’re still a good woman, Rose. And...I believe we can change. I believe we’re capable of remarkable things. I’m certainly not the scavenger I was when I first came here.”  
  
“Yeah.” Rose sighed. “Whatever happens, fighting is the best way to honor Paige’s memory. Not just saving what we love, but honoring what we love. Remembering them. We’re not doing it to destroy what we hate.”  
  
“It’s for everyone we love,” Rey said. “And everything.” She sat next to Rose. “You wouldn’t make a bad Jedi.”  
  
Rose laughed again. “That would be pretty cool.”  
  
Even that was enough to steady Rose. She could feel better, at least. She could take solace in the fact that a woman named Paige was living in her memories and her heart, and whatever it took, she would do what it took to keep Paige’s memory burning bright.


End file.
